


Blooms

by asterysk



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Disgusting amounts of sappyness, Fluff, Hestu Confetti Cannon, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Link, Other, Post-Breath of the Wild, Post-Game(s), Romance, Slight nonmalicious misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterysk/pseuds/asterysk
Summary: The dust has settled, and Link finds themselves wanting to settle too.





	Blooms

The wind rolled up the hillside, leaving the grass and wildflowers swaying in its wake. The light was shining all across Hyrule, picking out places of new settlement that a few scant years ago would have been unthinkable. Hyrule Castle was at peace, as its future was discussed and debated. Despite the destruction that had preceded this new age, it was hard to deny that it was beautiful in a way.

Link found another memory drifting up from the depths of their mind, of busy castle hallways and glances down noses. New, old, memories came gentler now, now that they had the time to think. The glimpses of life before were less... crucial now to them anyway. Important, but another past life. They couldn't remember being as happy back then as they were now, when they were crushed between expectations and ages of traditions. Looking over to Zelda beside them, Link was pretty sure she would say the same.

Zelda noticed Link's gaze as she raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Did you want to say something?"

Link couldn't resist a smirk. "Oh, just admiring the view."

That earned them a playful thump on the arm. "Oh, stop it!" Zelda couldn't hide her blush despite looking away.

"Ah-ah-ah, you can't order me around now, can you?"

Zelda leaned over to look Link in the eyes with mock seriousness. "Maybe not as a princess, but as your girlfriend? Mmm, I still have some power."

"Oh, that's how it is, huh? After all I've done..." Link fell backward into the grass, feigning feeling faint. "...What punishment would I face if I didn't stop, anyway?"

Zelda went to thump their arm again only to have Link catch her hand and pull her over, causing her to collapse on top of them. She found herself nose to nose with Link, and although she could only see their eyes, she could see the shit eating grin in them.

"Ooh, bold choice, Your Lowness."

Zelda shouted in frustration as Link just laughed and held her there. "You are just... Insufferable!"

The laughing rang out through the hills until Paya managed to bring herself to interrupt the two. "U-um, Impa is ready to start the talks again..."

Zelda blushed perhaps the hardest Link had seen yet.

 

* * *

 

The guards at the Gerudo Town gate gave Link a nod of acknowledgement as they strolled in, wearing his usual Gerudo vai outfit. The marketplace was perhaps the busiest they had seen, filled with goods and customers. Still, Link was here for one thing in particular, and they slipped past the crowds into the glittering jewelers shop.

Isha was busy with a customer at the moment, showing off the display Sapphire Circlet with a well practiced sales pitch. Link took the time to pull out a small notebook and flick to a page, reading the notes they had made in scrawled handwriting, and a rough sketch of their idea. Link wondered how much it would cost in plain rupees to make... Probably enough to make some eyes water, but time spent wandering from corner to corner of Hyrule had left Link with a considerable supply of found gems, comfortably enough for materials and labour.

Besides, this would be something treasured for years.

"Link! It's been too long. What brings you here?" Isha jolted Link from their thoughts, causing Link to fumble and drop the notebook. Before Link could say anything, Isha had picked it up, and the drawing had caught her eye. "...What a beautiful design... Have you come to make a commission?"

Link could only nod meekly as the reality of what they were doing hit home.

Isha beckoned Link to the workshop portion of the shop, and paused Cara in her work so she could listen too. "Well, do tell us about the nature of this commission of yours."

Isha's smile made Link think that she already had an idea what it was about, but she was going to make Link spell it out plainly... "It's... An... Engagement ring..."

Isha let out a bark of laughter and clapped. "I knew it! Ah, I apologise... We're honoured that you'd consider asking us to make such an important thing. And of course, our lips are sealed."

Fiedling with the fine tool in her hands, Cara leant back against the cool stone of the wall. "Hah, quite bold for the Vai to make the move, but I like it."

"Cara!" Isha hissed in a lowered tone. "You really haven't put two and two together after all this time?"

Cara's face was blank for several seconds as the gears turned. "...You don't mean... Oh."

Link squirmed. As if this situation needed more awkward explanations... "I... Really don't care about... You know..."

Isha smiled in apology for having brought the subject up. "It's okay Link- Cara, Link isn't a Vai, but not quite a Voe either... My point more was, the Link here and the Hylian Champion Link are one and the same."

"Really?!" Cara squeaked. "You mean... The Link who's with Zelda... And the-"

Isha put a finger to Cara's lips to stop her before her voice rose too much. "Shh! Yes! Though... Oh my we're going to be making a ring for Lady Zelda..."

After several more moments of mortification on Link's part, they finally found the resolve to bring them back to the topic at hand. They set the notebook open on the workbench, at the page of notes and sketches. Cara and Isha looked over either of Link's shoulders as they went through the points. "What I really want, is something like this..."

 

* * *

 

Link had been plotting for months. They wanted the moment to be just right, and had gone through tens of locations, and tens of ways to lead up to it. They wanted it to be focussed on the two of them, not all the baggage that their roles had bestowed on them, but to ignore it seemed wrong too.

Life in Hyrule was truly thriving now, freed from the threat of destruction at any moment. The world was safe; there was no need any more for The Sword that Seals the Darkness if there was no darkness to seal.

After all that time thinking it over, it was pretty funny that the perfect moment had come together in a matter of days. The Master Sword had felt more and more out of place in Link's hand, so when Zelda suggested returning it to it's pedestal in the Korok Forest, Link found themselves agreeing. Besides, they had probably offended the goddesses a thousand times over for using the sacred blade for distinctly unsacred things.

They and Zelda were putting that part of their lives behind them, and starting a new one. It was perfect.

As the mists gave way to dappled sunlight, Link still felt their heart catch in their throat. They... Weren't too good thinking things through quite this much. It wasn't their usual style, but for Zelda...

Koroks popped up and then scattered as the two of them entered the heart of the forest. One let a flower float down right in front of Zelda's face, and she caught it with a laugh. As soon as she looked up to see them, they darted away with a 'Twee-hee'.

"The Koroks really are quite curious, aren't they? It's a shame I can never seem to get one to stick around to talk."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Really? Not even Maca? They practically tripped over themselves to talk to me... Honestly, sometimes it's felt like I can't go ten steps without finding a Korok."

Zelda chuckled. "You seem to be their favourite. Perhaps because you share their propensity for mischief."

"Mischief? Fun, you mean? Maybe it's because they know you would try and look at them with with one of your new microscope things."

Zelda stopped in her tracks. "I would never! ... Besides, could you imagine one of them staying still long enough?"

The Great Deku Tree stirred at the sound of laughter, sending stray petals falling from his branches. "Hmm... It's good to hear such a sound after years of troubles. Link and the princess, no less! It warms me to see you both again."

Zelda cleared her throat politely. "Actually, it's no longer Princess... Just Zelda, or Lady Zelda if you must. We've created a more equal council of government for a new Hyrule."

"...Have you now? Well, may what seeds you have planted flourish."

Zelda bowed her head in deference. "Thank you, Great Deku Tree. It means a lot to have your blessing." She shot a look back to Link to make sure they were on the same page. "We've come to return the Master Sword to it's resting place now that it's task is done."

"...Very well. I shall watch over it until such time as it is needed again. Link, do you concur with the prin- er... with Zelda?"

Link drew the sword from its sheath for the last time. "I do."

"Then place the sword in its pedestal."

Link lined the blade up, before inviting Zelda to place her hand on the hilt as well. "Together."

Zelda smiled, looked into their eyes, and Link's heart swelled. This really was perfect. Zelda was perfect.

A muttered countdown, and the pair plunged the blade downwards into the stone, a flash of blue light locking it in.

Link felt lighter, all but for small box in their pocket.

Zelda smiled softly. "May it not be needed for many, many years."

"...yeah." Link tried not to think about how a future incarnation of theirs would almost certainly pull the blade back out. They were alive now, with decades to live. And Link intended to live well.

"Zelda."

"What is it, Link?"

"We've been together for a quite a while now... And longer, when you count, you know, the lives before... My happiest moments are shared with you, and I want to share a lot more."

Zelda looked dumbfounded at the outpouring of affection as Link turned to face her. It sounded rehearsed, which meant... Oh.

"I can't think of wanting to share this life with anyone else, and it would honour me if you would share yours with me. So..." Link retrieved the small box from his pocket, opening it to face Zelda as he knelt down. "Will you marry me?"

Zelda wiped away the tears to appreciate the ring in front of her. It was a pale gold band, with delicate diamonds, sapphires and topazes set in the unmistakable shape of the Silent Princesses that swayed gently nearby.

"L-Link, how-"

"Mmm, not answering the question."

Zelda gently took the box from Link, her hands shaking slightly. "...Yes."

Link got up, and slipped the ring on Zelda's finger. A perfect fit. Everything about this was perfect. All the planning had payed off, Link thought, as they leant in to kiss-

A loud pop with no warning sent the both of them sky high, flinging the box into the undergrowth, and making their noses collide painfully. Multicoloured confetti filled their vision as they looked around in confusion.

"CONGRAT-U-LATIONSSSSSS!!!! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOUUUU MISTER HERO AND MISS ZELDA!!! Ohhh, or is it Mrs now...?"

As Hestu rattled on behind them, all Link and Zelda could do was laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this heap of pure sap, written to vent the excess fluff so that I can actually focus on some drama in my other fic lmao. Hope you have a nice day and fulfill your relationship goals like this sickening display of affection.


End file.
